Harys Swyft
Ser '''Harys Swyft '''is the Knight of Cornfield and head of House Swyft. His daughter, Dorna, is married to Ser Kevan Lannister. Appearance and Character Harys has a small, white beard over a small chin. He is soft, bald, and obsequious. History When Tytos Lannister was Lord of Casterly Rock, Ser Harys borrowed large sums of money from House Lannister. After Ser Tywin Lannister's return from the War of the Ninepenny Kings, he was determined to restore his house's power and reputation, and so recalled in all the debts owed to his house. Those that were not able to pay would surrender a family member as hostage to Casterly Rock. Harys hastened to obey, claiming that "The Lion has awoken." He surrendered his daughter into the custody of Ser Kevan Lannister, who eventually married her. Books A Game of Thrones Ser Harys is part of Tywin's force in the Riverlands, and he participates in the Battle on the Green Fork. Harys criticises the tactical ability of Ser Jaime Lannister after they recieve news of his defeat at the Battle of the Camps. He believes Jaime should not have split his army into three, but is countered by Kevan, who talks of the strategic placing of Riverrun. Hary later suggests that they appeal for peace, but Tywin claims that Robb Stark will want revenge for the execution of his father, Lord Eddard Stark. Harys suggests they form another force at Casterly Rock. A Clash of Kings Harys is with Tywin's army when they take Harrenhal. During his time there Harys upsets the cooks, who spit in his food. His squire is killed in an argument with the Brave Companions over their inability to kill Lord Beric Dondarrion. Arya Stark witnesses Harys kiss Vargo Hoat as instructed by Tywin Lannister, to put the argument behind them. During the Battle of the Blackwater, Harys gets stuck underneath his horse. He is protected by one of his men-at-arms, Willit, who defends him against numerous attackers. A Storm of Swords Harys is one of the nobles that accompany Tyrion Lannister in welcoming the Dornish party of Prince Oberyn Martell when they arrive in King's Landing. A Feast for Crows Harys is named as the Hand of the King by Queen Regent Cersei Lannister after the death of her father, Tywin. She sees him as a weak man who she can use against her uncle, Ser Kevan. He is confused during the Small council meetings for King Tommen I Baratheon. After the death of Lord Gyles Rosby, Cersei names Harys as Master of Coin, and replaces him as Hand with Lord Orton Merryweather. When Cersei is arrested by the Faith of the Seven, Harys and Grand Maester Pycelle take control of King Tommen, and request that Kevan Lannister return to the city to serve as his regent. A Dance with Dragons Harys continues to serve as Master of Coin, although the vaults are empty. In order to placate the Iron Bank of Braavos, he writes to the bankers of Myr, seeking a loan and is advised by Kevan to also write to the magisters of Pentos. Kevan refuses to follow Harys' suggestion of raising tax, as he thinks it would lead to more rebellion. He suggests that Harys go visit the Iron Bank in person to treat with them. Category:Characters Category:House Swyft Category:Western Lords Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Hand of the King Category:Knights Category:Retainers of Tommen I Baratheon Category:House Baratheon of King's Landing retainers Category:Master of Coin